


Pack Requirements

by blockrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lacrosse, M/M, My First Fanfic, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockrose/pseuds/blockrose
Summary: This was a Secret Santa gift for Extrasteps on tumblr but am now just posting it on AO3. Based loosely on her prompt of Hayden returning to Beacon Hills and is confused as to why Liam is surrounded by so many gay werewolves. I’ve never written fanfic before so I’m sorry its not great, but Happy Christmas! AU, because Brett is still alive.





	Pack Requirements

“Hey, is that Hayden?”

Liam looks over to where Mason is pointing. He’s surprised to see her here. He didn’t know she was coming back to Beacon Hills, let alone back to Beacon Hills High. Liam hadn’t heard from her since she left with her sister after the Ghost Riders. 

“Hayden!” Mason yells towards her, waving his hand at her.

“Hey guys! It’s so great to see you again.” Hayden says, walking over towards the two and giving both Mason and Liam a quick hug. 

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks. She looks good. Being away from Beacon Hills has taken away the terror-stricken look almost everyone seems to still be carrying. It’s not obvious to non supernaturals, but Liam can smell it. The stench of fear and anxiety even surrounds himself, permeating underneath his skin, waiting for the next monster to come through Beacon Hills and terrorize the pack and its inhabitants. Liam hopes its just a residual effect from the Anuk-Ite, but unconsciously he knows its not.

“My sister got her job back at the Sheriff’s station. They’ve been calling her and asking her to come back for awhile.” Hayden explains.

“That’s great. We should hang out and catch up. You’ve missed a lot of stuff happening in the last few months. I know you and Liam have a lot to catch up on, too.” Mason says, eyeing Liam with an odd expression. Liam thinks he knows what Mason is alluding too but doesn’t want to think too closely about. Hayden doesn’t know about that part of him yet and he’s afraid of what her reaction is going to be.

“Yea, definitely.” says Liam.  
—————–  
The last class of the day for Liam is Chemistry. Normally, he sits by himself with Corey and Mason sitting together at the lab table behind him. However, with Hayden being back at school, she sits down next to Liam. 

“So, Corey and Mason are still dating?” Hayden asks while glancing over towards the couple at their table.

“Yeah, still disgustingly cute as ever.” Liam says distractedly, trying to figure out the questions on the lab assignment. 

“They’ve always been cute together. But what about you? Are you seeing anyone?” Hayden asks, studiously focusing on the paper in front of her.  
Liam whips his head around, almost painfully, staring at Hayden. “Uh, well–” Liam starts to say just as the bell rings to signal the end of class.

“Remember to read the chapter assigned for tonight! And to start studying for the test on Thursday!” the chemistry teacher says loudly as all the students rush to gather their belongings and head out into the hallway.

“See you later Hayden, I have to get to lacrosse practice!” Liam says quickly and rushes out the door.  
———————-  
Lacrosse practice is just finishing up when he spots Mason and Hayden talking by the bleachers. Coach worked them hard during practice, making them do extra drills and suicide runs, which has made him exhausted and sore. All he wants to do is go home, eat a quick dinner, lay down in bed and not have to move until the morning. 

“Who’s that?” Nolan stands next to him, gathering his gear in his gym bag, and glancing over at where Mason and Hayden are talking. Liam could eavesdrop onto their conversation, but he just doesn’t have the energy to even bother. Besides, Mason will probably text him later about anything important they talk about anyways.

“Hayden. She used to go to school here last year but she just transferred back to Beacon Hills. Just found out about it today.” Liam answered. Nolan and Liam start heading over towards where Mason and Hayden are standing after they gathered their gym bags.

“So I just mentioned to Hayden that we usually go out after the game on Friday nights and invited her out with us this Friday.” Mason says when they reach them by the bleachers. 

“Cool, yeah the pack usually gets together on Friday nights. Well, what’s left of the pack after Scott and the others left for college. It’ll be fun, you’ll get to meet the rest of the pack then.” Liam adds.

“My boyfriend will actually be able to make it this time, which is good.” Nolan says to the group. “He doesn’t usually make it because his lacrosse games are with other schools.”

“Oh, who’s your boyfriend?” Hayden asks Nolan.

“He goes to Devenford Prep. You probably don’t know him.” Nolan answers. 

“Guys, my ride is here. I’ll see you guys later.” Liam says, waving and quickly walking towards a blue Toyota pickup truck. “Bye!”  
———————–  
Friday night rolls around. It’s a big game between Beacon Hills High and Devenford Prep. There are twenty seconds left of the game and it’s tied. Liam just hopes Nolan will be able to distract a certain player on the opposing team, so they can win this quick without going into overtime. It’s freezing out and he’s worried about frostbite in delicate places. 

“Nolan! It’s time!” Liam yells to him, hoping he would be able to distract Brett. Last game didn’t work out too well and it cost them the game. Coach was not happy that night.

“Hey” Nolan whispers to Brett, smiling coyly at him. 

“Won’t work this time, baby.” Brett says. Nolan just looks into his eyes. When he knows Liam has the ball and is about ready to run past Brett to get to the goalie, Nolan runs right into Brett, his body plastered against him, baring his neck. Brett gets distracted for a quick second because he doesn’t want to push Nolan to the ground and hurt him. But Brett can’t help his inner werewolf by scenting Nolan when he bares his throat. In the next second, the crowd in the stands starts cheering. Liam threw the ball in the net, leading to Beacon Hills High winning the game.

“Yeah! Awesome job Nolan!” Liam exclaims, running over to the couple and patting Nolan on the back. 

The crowd starts to clear the bleachers and move onto the field, congratulating the players. Liam spots Theo, slowly making his way over to him. 

“Great job, baby wolf.” Theo says to him.

“Thanks.” Liam says, smiling widely at him.

“Liam, Nolan awesome job out there!” Hayden exclaims when she makes her way over. Liam looks over to the spot Theo was standing and doesn’t see him anymore. 

“Thanks! We’re just going to shower and then we’ll meet you guys at the diner.” Nolan pulls Liam along towards the locker rooms.   
———————–  
Nolan, Brett, Liam, and Theo have just arrived at the diner and see Hayden, Corey, and Mason sitting at one of the tables.

“Great job guys. Sorry for the loss Brett.” Corey says, when the group takes a seat and gets settled.

“The Cyclones did play pretty well throughout the game, except for the last play when they cheated.” Brett says, looking over at Nolan and glaring at his boyfriend. Although he’s not really mad because Brett puts an arm around Nolan and gives him a quick kiss.

“Wait- you guys are also dating? You’re gay? I thought you were straight?” Hayden asks towards Brett when she sees the display between the two.

“I’m actually bi. Me and Nolan started dating after the whole thing with the hunters. Just like Theo and Liam.” Brett says to a confused Hayden. Liam winces when Brett mentions him and Theo. He hasn’t had the time to tell Hayden that he was seeing anyone, let alone Theo, who he knows was not Hayden’s (or anyone’s) favourite person during the Dread Doctors reign over Beacon Hills.

“What?!!” Hayden exclaims. “You’re dating Theo! The same Theo who manipulated you to kill Scott! Who also turned me into a Chimera!”

“I am sitting right here.” Theo drawls. Looking at Theo, Liam can clearly see that it stings him to hear Hayden say those things about him. He has put the past behind him, especially when Theo has done a lot to make up for the bad things he has done to the pack. All those times Theo has helped Liam, saved him from his anger, and protected him from the Ghost Riders, Anuk-Ite, and the hunters, has led to Liam trusting Theo explicitly. 

“Theo has changed. You weren’t here during the whole fiasco with the hunters and the whole town turning against anyone supernatural. Theo has proven himself to the pack and to me that he can be trusted.” Liam says to Hayden, grabbing Theo’s hand under the table. 

Corey nods his head, agreeing with Liam. “Liam’s right, there’s a lot you missed out on while you were gone. Theo has changed.”

“Yeah, he’s still an asshole sometimes, but he’s a good guy now.” Mason adds.

Hayden looks around the table, realizing how much things have changed. Nolan, who she has heard was a former hunter, is now with this ragtag group. Brett, who she thought would never be friends with Liam, is now part of this little pack. Theo is now considered a good guy, even though she finds it hard to believe. Liam, her ex-boyfriend, is also gay and dating a former pack enemy. Beacon Hills is a strange town, where people come back from the dead, and people who you thought would stab you in the back become trusting allies.

“Okay, I still don’t like it, but I trust you Liam.” Hayden says. From the looks that Theo and Liam have given each other since they came into the diner, she can see that they care for each other. It’s going to take her a while to get used to it. “So, has everyone turned gay in this town? Is it a pack requirement to be gay?”  
———————  
After dinner, the group starts heading out to say their goodbyes to each other. Mason and Corey head towards Mason’s car, after waving good bye. Brett and Nolan head in another direction, with Brett yelling, “I’ll be winning the next game, losers!” and Nolan just shaking his head.

Theo starts heading for the his truck, leaving Liam and Hayden to trail behind him.

Liam looks over at Hayden, trying to gauge her expression. “So, are you okay with everything? I know a lot was kind of dumped on you tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. I know things have changed a lot around here. That’s Beacon Hills for you. I’m just happy that everything seems to be going well for you. But I still think Theo is the biggest asshole ever.” Hayden said.

Liam laughs. “Yeah, he has his moments. But he’s still a good guy. I’m happy with him.” Liam looks over at Theo, waiting in the truck. Yeah, he’s got a good life going now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
